Talk:Ava Tate
This article is listed as citations needed, FWIW, the info was based on info that Landau posted on Twitter. The Tweets in question appear to have been taken down, perhaps at 2k's request. Here are quotes of the original tweets I posted in the 2k games Bioshock news thread. http://forums.2kgames.com/forums/showpost.php?p=532691&postcount=42 http://forums.2kgames.com/forums/showpost.php?p=532696&postcount=43 "I am eating breakfast and looking over the Bioshock 2 material before I have to head over there." "I'm bummed.. Found out they cut 2 characters I voiced for Bioshock 2. Ava Tate was way cool, a French movie star + host of the entire game." "They have revamped and cut many characters but said that they may include Ava in some of the extras/bonus materials." "I voiced 3 other smaller characters today." the preceding comment was written by ''KyburzCOR 03:17, March 10, 2010 Possible Ava Tate Image in Special Edition? Although we haven't heard much since the game was released, I believe that there may be a possibility of Ava Tate existing in the swag from the Special Edition of BioShock 2. There's at least one poster, which features 3 people: Andrew Ryan, and behind him Augustus Sinclair and a woman, which we've seen before as a model for a pre-war Rapture in both the Prologue and in the Little Sister's vision in outer Persephone. However, why would a unknown woman be featured in a poster with the two well-known men of Rapture? I believe that she may be Ava Tate. Evans0305 05:29, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think so, she looks more like an unspliced version of the Baby Jane model and used for the 1958 New Year's Eve sequence. But They may be a diary picture of her among the many unused diary portraits from BioShock 2 (that reminds me I should have uploaded them on the wikia ages ago =( ), and though it's impossible to determinate which one I believe it would be the first one.--Pauolo 13:08, August 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, that's what I mentioned before that the model was someone we've already seen in the game several times.You could be right about the Audio Diary images, especially when there is suppose to be audio for that. However, it's even more tough to say which one of them is Ava Tate. The first one you mentioned could be it, but I can't picture her as informing the dangers of the sun. For the most part, I'm just saying that it's odd that a poster with Andrew Ryan and Augustus Sinclair has a default woman, especially when it mentions them as "the best and the brightest". It could just be Tenenbaum, but why would she have short hair? Looks like it's something to ask 2K about :(. Evans0305 19:46, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :::Who said there wasn't any audio diary of her nor if her role was just to be a minor mentioned character like Nina Carnegie or other not-very-linked-to-the-game-plot characters ? S:-) And believe me she wasn't just originally a propaganda artist like Cohen. --Pauolo 23:20, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Well, you may be right about her role as just a actress, so I felt bad that I exaggerated that notion. However, I didn't mean that there was an audio diary of her, but a image adding to her removed audio through the radio. From what I know, she was a character voiced by Juliet Landau, and based on a lot of what's been mentioned on forums on 2K , Steve Gaynor thought most of her content was removed, until the game was shipped. The only speculation that someone mentioned that explaines why she was cut was because she was meant as part of a sidequest, but the idea was too much like filler in the game's story, hence why there was so much content and buildup for her character. But who knows what really happened. Until 2K decides to cash in with the PS3's BioShock release with Infinite by making BioShock 2 as a extended edition, ( or at least release some article about it), we won't know what image is hers, or even the real reason for her removal.Evans0305 01:14, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, I'll be honest because I don't see any reason to hide it anymore since I didn't hear of Relight for some months now, but actually there are audio diaries of her, like 6 or 7 I don't remember exactly, as well as a hell of removed text files for unused diaries and radio messages whom audio files were removed. She was to appear in the ancient version of Dionysus Park (the Chase Carousel comes in fact from her home-town in Quebec) and her complete name was Ava-Marie Tate (because her father was some kind of religious person). She was supposed to have a role similar to Stanley Poole in Delta's incarceration and used to make large parties (more orgies in all the terms, no kidding =( ) in Dionysus Park while Lamb's absence. She finally turned to the Rapture Family to expel her sins. I don't know if she was supposed to appear in-game (like warden Nigel Weir in the watch tower of Inner Persephone) but she had a good background, more depraved than old mad Cohen. I can't post the transcripts now because I don't have the originals in English (whereas Relight extracted them), so don't start posting info on her now. --Pauolo 08:32, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :That's quite interesting. She definitely sounds like an interesting character from that perspective, and it does sound like Stanley Pool's aspects were in there. I really wish that audio could have been uploaded, just to at least get a better idea of what specifically made her not work. Hopefully, Relight will be back soon to add more content. Evans0305 01:49, September 2, 2011 (UTC) :Oh. I allways thought it was Tenenbaum, and remember that when you put ultra violet light on the poster; it will say: "Where is Lamb" so it would just be fitting that Tenenbaum was on the picture, among the rest of the elite and I have seen somewhere the same picture with Sofia Lamb on it. :And about the short hair; in Burial at Sea - Episode 2, In Suchongs secret Lab, outside Jacks "room" there is the same photo of a flashback we see in Bio1 (the one with Tenenbaum, Suchong and Jack) the only difference is that Tenenbaum has short hair. :Shacob (talk) 00:29, June 10, 2014 (UTC) : Just wanted to insert the image in question. She doesn't look like any of the female characters encountered, even the Tenenbaum from the greatesr and brightest poster from Adonis doesn't look like this character. She (woman in poster) looks more Asian in my opinion. Tricksteroffools (talk) 20:38, July 7, 2014 (UTC) What a Bore... We're incredibly indebted to our dear friend Pauolo for revealing all of this unused information from the game files. Still, I find it necessary to reflect. Often times, when we're only given hints of what a character or place might be, our imaginations run wild at the possibilities. When the truth comes out, it can be a let down. I'm afraid this is the case. I don't know about y'all, but after finding out most everything there was to Ava's character, I'm left incredibly… bored. Compare her to the other "bosses," Grace Holloway, Simon Wales, Gilbert Alexander, each driven to service/madness for The Rapture Family based on regret, religious fervor, devotion. I find their characters at the very least interesting and I can see how their lives drove them to who they became. What was Ava's motive for any of her actions? Ennui? All in all, I just find her rationale give in her audio diaries to be the same tiresome, childish drivel spouted by entitled, uppercrust, twenty-something libertines who are too absorbed in themselves to find anything of value in the rest of the world. This kind of persona works for Mlle Blanche de Glace as she (and by extension the other BioShock 2 Multiplayer Characters) are more or less caricatures or "types" (the helicopter mom, the union man, the thrillseeker, the party boy, the good ol' boy, etc.) They're fun to play as when running around blowing shit up in the Civil War, but as a major character in ''BioShock 2? On top of everything, the mission of Dionysus Park is… to dig up dirt on her? To what end? Are the Splicers reading the gossip magazines? Do they still have the capacity for rationale thought? If she was exposed, would they really give a damn? Let's just say I'm glad she was cut and the park reworked. Does anyone else feel the same? Unownshipper (talk) 10:10, December 14, 2014 (UTC) :You should feel more indebted to Gildor than me. He's the one who successfully extracted those strings of texts and shared them too. :Anyway yes I can see what you're saying here. Honestly, I don't even understand why the devs made her character when you never actually meet her in the game, apart from several audio diaries. Considering Dionysus Park was the first (or one of the first) level to be created, I suppose the devs just went with a character similar to Sander Cohen (a crazed artist seeking thrills and originality) and finally realized their mistake). The original twist in the Park was for you to discover that Lamb's lieutenant there wasn't Ava, but still it's a bit too off the main story to be interesting. Also I do prefer Simon Wales and Alex the Great because their craziness was oriented not by boredom, but by what they were or close to be. Even Wahl didn't Splice because he was bored, but because he was driven by his desire to be omniscient through equations. :Btw, congrats for your admin nomination! :D Pauolo (talk) 11:12, December 14, 2014 (UTC)